A Year To Remember
by MondaysRStupid
Summary: Bones has a daughter she hasen't seen in 13 years. What happens when she comes to Washington D.C. in search of her mother. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Bones has a daughter she hasen't seen in 13 years. Bones knows who the father is. The father has no idea about having a daughter. What happens when the daughter shows up at the lab asking to talk to her mother? Read to find out. Humor, romance and some other stuff.

* * *

Okay so usually i'm against writing long stories but i've decided to give it a try and see how long i can keep it going. (reviews will help that! lol) Anyways this is just the prolouge and i'm going to start writing the first chapter and will see how it goes!! Please review!!!

Disclamer: I don't own Bones :(

* * *

Prolouge

Lanny Collins walked slowly and happily to the bus stop on her first day of eighth grade. She watched her neighbors as they walked out of there houses coffee in hand getting into there cars preparing to make the journey to work. Birds flew from the sidewalk and fled to the trees as she passed by them. An older man walked past her giving her a smile and a good morning before continuing on with his bright yellow golden retriever that was curiously sniffing her leg.

As Lanny made her way to the top of the small hill she could see the faint outline of her friends, returning seventh graders, and the new and frightful sixth graders in the early morning sunlight. As she got to the corner Lanny instantly fell into the conversation that was happening about classes, teachers, and everything else about the year to come. After a few minutes a familiar sound filled the air as a large, flat fronted, yellow bus approached the corner.

Lanny and the rest of the middle school students climbed onto the bus and quickly took there seat and prepared for there ride to school. Little did Lanny know that this was sure to be a year she would always remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews!! I love you all:) Here is the first chapter! Hope you like!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in her office starring at her computer desperately trying to get over a bad case of writers block. Over and over she would type 3 sentences then delete them because it just didn't sound right to her. She sighed and leaned back in her chair just as her partner special agent Seeley Booth walked through the door.

"Morning Bones," he said taking a seat in front of her desk and putting his feet up.

"Do we have a case Booth?" She asked pushing his feet off.

"Nope, just thought I pay my favorite forensic anthropologist a visit," he said flashing her his charm smile and putting his feet back on her desk.

She sighed and walked out of her office and into the lab.

"Aw, come on Bones," he said following her.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Booth if you don't have a case I have work to do." She said pulling her arm away from him.

"Fine, but meet me at Wong Foo's for dinner?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure." She said before walking away.

Booth pulled out a coin from his pocket, threw it up in the air then caught it.

* * *

Bones walked into Wong Foo's and instantly spotted Booth sitting at the counter sipping a beer. She made her way to the counter and sat down on the stool next to his.

"Hey," she said as Sid came over to them.

"Good Evening Dr. Brennan. You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll have something." She said as Sid disappeared into the kitchen.

"Bones I'm surprised your actually here. I didn't even have to call you to remind you." He said tilting his head towards hers and smiling.

"Booth you said come to the Wong Foo's for dinner and dinner time can range from five until possibly nine. Its only," she looked at her watch, "six thirty so I would have two and a half hours before you would have to call me."

"Bones I was just joking around with you." He said laughing at her response.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Here's your food you two." Sid said placing a plate in front of Bones and Booth.

"Thanks Sid." she said taking a bite.

"Yeah thanks Sid." Booth said smiling at his friend.

The two ate there meals, comfortable in each other's company, unaware of the events that could bring them closer together or drive them further apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 2 and I know its short but I've got a lot of things going on. Once Summerfest (which I love) is over I can update more often!!

* * *

Chapter 2

3 months later

Lanny sat patiently in an uncomfortable airport chair waiting for the social worker sitting next to her to hang up her phone. 2 months ago Lanny's parents had died in a horrible car accident. A drunken semi driver had run a red light and hit the side of their car. The firefighters were unable to free her father from the wreckage and despite the paramedic's best efforts they just couldn't save her mother. Fortunately Lanny was not involved in the accident; she had been at a friend's house.

They had put her in foster care, but recently got a call from her grandfather, her biological grandfather. Lanny had been adopted when she was very young. Her grandfather had said that her biological mother wanted her to come back and live with her. So now Lanny and the social worker that she had spent most of her time with the past 2 months sat in the airport waiting for the boarding call. Once they heard Lanny's row called they both stood up.

"Once you arrive in Washington take a cab to the Jeffersonian Institute and ask for," she paused looking down at the papers in her hand, "Dr. Temperance Brennan. Once you find her call Family and Child Services there and they will help you from there."

The social worker handed Lanny some papers, a plane ticket, and money for a cab. Lanny smiled at the kind woman who had helped her and headed towards the gate.

* * *

Okay, did I go to far with the grandfather thing?? tell me what you think!! I love reviews!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update i've been enjoying Summerfest!! For those of you who don't know what it is, its the worlds largest music festival!! I love it soooo much!! Anyways here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy!!!

disclamer: I don't own bones

* * *

Chapter 4

Lanny walked happily through the airport and towards baggage claim. She was a little nervous but she was sure that her mother was going to be great and very happy to see her. Once Lanny managed to squeeze through the people and find her bag she lugged outside in search of a taxi. She saw one coming and waved the bright yellow car down. The driver got out and made his way towards her and helped her put her bags into the car.

"Thank you," she said stepping into the cab.

"Where to miss?" he asked turning back towards her.

"The Jeffersonian please." Lanny replied smiling at him.

"Right away," he said putting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb.

Lanny watched out the window and say tons of people walking on the sidewalks. People on bikes, walking with shopping bags, kids in strollers, runners, and rollerblades all lined the streets. They passed numerous monuments that she recognized from Social Studies class. She was lost in thought and amazement as the cab pulled up to a large brick building.

"Here we are miss," he said getting out of the car to help her with her bags.

Lanny stepped in and took her bags from him and handed him the money she owed him.

"Thank you," she said taking a step back from the cab.

He waved as he drove away.

Lanny stood back and stared up at the enormous building. She took a deep breath and headed towards the steps leading up to the building. Once up the steps she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Here we go," she said readjusting her bags and walking through the doors.

Once inside she looked around. She saw some security guards, many various platforms with different machines, people in blue lab coats running from here to there, and a few normal dressed people. Lanny wasn't sure were to find her mother or where to go. She wandered up to a security guard dressed in black pants and a white shirt, and a name tag that read Henry.

"Excuse me sir but could you tell me where Dr. Brennan's office is?" Lanny asked looking up at him.

"Right down that hall. You'll see it." He said smiling at the young girl in front of him.

"Thank you," she said as she turned and made her way down the hall.

When she reached the end of the hall she saw an office. There was a coach, a computer on a desk, some books, and to her surprise skulls. She scanned the office once more and realized something she had missed at first glance. She saw a woman sitting on the floor surrounded by papers and manila folders. From what she could see she had reddish brown hair that went slightly passed her shoulders. Lanny knocked and took only a few small steps into the office.

"Hello," Lanny said taking a few more steps.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked standing up and looking at her strangely.

"Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Lanny asked shifting her bags on her shoulders.

"Yes and you are?" Dr. Brennan said placing her hands on her hips.

Lanny saw no reason to stall or dance around the subject.

"Your daughter."

* * *

I love cliffhangers!!! I know you hate me!! reviews make my day!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reivews!! Sorry for the long delay. I was sick and we were on vactaion and a ton of other stuff. But I will update hopefully more tonight. Reviews make me happy:)

Disclamer: I don't own Bones :(

* * *

Chapter 5

"What?" Brennan asked even thou she heard the girl the first time. She thought that maybe if she said it again it would change what she was thinking.

"I'm your daughter." Lanny said staring at her mother.

Before she knew what came over her Brennan changed her facial expression from confusion to anger.

"Why are you here?" She asked almost yelling, but before she gave her a chance to answer she started talking again.

"There was a reason I gave you up for adoption. Why would you come back?" She said moving towards her desk.

Lanny tried to talk but was cut off by her mother.

"When you were born my life went to hell. I didn't want a daughter or a son or a kid!" Brennan said starting to yell, as she moved around to the other side of her desk.

Lanny felt her throat beginning to burn as she swallowed hard trying desperately not to cry.

"I don't need you and I don't want you." She yelled grabbing her purse and storming angrily out of the room.

Lanny dropped her bags and sat down on the floor, unable to move the short distance to the coach. Her world seemed to be falling apart. Tears started to slowly make there way down Lanny tan checks that were covered in freckles. She pulled her knees up and put her head down on top of them and cried quietly to herself.

* * *

Angela Montenegro walked slowly from her office to her best friend's office right down the hall. When she got to the office she walked in and found, not her friend, but a small girl sitting on the floor with her head down. Angela heard a tiny sniffle coming from the girl and she knelt down beside her.

"Hi there," Angela said trying to comfort the girl, "I'm Angela."

The girl looked up at the friendly face. As soon as she did Angeles mouth dropped open. The girl had brown hair that curled slightly, chocolate brown eyes, and a face that resembled no one other then her best friend.

"Wow," was all she could make out.

"What?" the girl asked confused.

"Nothing you just look like someone I know. So what's your name?" Angela asked trying to find out who this was and what they were doing in here.

"I'm Lanny Brennan." She said quietly because she didn't know if she really believed she was after what just happened.

"Brennan?" asked Angela, "Brennan as in Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yeah,"

"She has a lot of explaining to do."


	6. Chapter 6

So I was haveing writers block after chapter 4 then all of a sudden it seems that my muse has been working overtime!! Anyways this chapter is just a little bb action. Next chapter should be up tommorw and that should have myabe some...not tellling!! But I promise it will be good. Thanks for all the reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked into Wong Foo's expecting to find his favorite forensic anthropologist. He instantly spotted her sitting at the counter with her head pulled down and a beer in front of her. He walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Bones," he said happily.

Brennan looked up at Booth and offered him a small smile. Booth noticed that her eyes were puffy and red as if she had been crying.

"Bones what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing Booth, I'm fine." She said taking a sip of her beer.

Booth knew something was up.

"Come on Bones, I know you and I can tell something's up." He said once again trying to get her to tell him.

Brennan sighed and stood up, "I just need some sleep and I'll be fine."

She took one last look at Booth, turned and started to leave. Booth couldn't let her leave without knowing what was going on. He stood up and followed her out the doors. Once outside he saw her walking towards her car. He jogged to catch up with her.

"Temperance wait," he said grabbing her wrist.

She spun around and he saw the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Please," Booth practically begged, "What's wrong. Tell me, I'm here for you."

She looked up into his eyes and she saw something she hadn't seen in anyone else's eyes before; love, trust, and fear.

"Booth I," she stopped not knowing how to tell him.

"Its okay, I'm sorry I pressured you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want." He said reaching for her to give her a hug.

She moved closer to Booth and let him embrace her. Just for a moment she felt like this was supposed to be. That maybe Angela had been right all along. She and Booth were right for each other. She shook her head pushing the thoughts aside. She was not being herself. _I guess all the things that have happened today have clouded my judgment. _She thought to herself.

Booth and Brennan broke apart and looked up at each other.

"I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." Brennan said backing up from Booth.

"Yeah, now you're sure you're alright?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine Booth." She said giving him a small smile.

"Goodnight Bones." He said heading back into Wong Foo's.

She gave him a small wave before getting into her car and driving away.

* * *

Please review! It makes me happy!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I relized that the chapters don't match up but don't worry none of them are missing there just labled wrong, and if you have no idea what i'm talking about right now just forget about it. Anyway heres chapter 6 and I know I said that something good was going to happen but I decided to just make this little chapter first. I will have another one up tommorw hopefully. So here you go and reviews always make me a happy camper!!!

Disclamer: don't own bones :(

* * *

Chapter 6

Lanny stood on Angela's small balcony outside her apartment gazing down at the street seven stories below them. Her mind was racing with thoughts and questions about her mother and current situation. Did her mother really want her to come back? Was her grandfather lying? What was she supposed to do now? Of course there was the question that she had wanted to know ever since she arrived in Washington; who was her father?

"Lanny," said Angela bringing her back to reality, "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the coach."

"No that's fine," she replied, "Oh and Angela, thank you for all of this."

"Don't worry about it honey. I know how Brennan can be." Angela replied taking a step forward onto the balcony.

"Can you tell me about her?" Lanny asked sitting on one of the bright orange chairs that were on the balcony.

"Sure sweetie," Angela replied sitting beside her, "So what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what she's like." Lanny said looking up at the dark sky that was covered in tiny stars.

"Your mother is very literal, her pop culture is not so good, her social skills are basically non existent and she rationalizes everything. Now don't get me wrong. Brennan is a great person. She can look at a set a bones and tell you age, sex, when they died, and there favorite sport."

"Seriously?" Lanny interrupted.

Angela nodded and continued on, "She is able to solve hundred year old cases, and bring answerers to families that never got them. She may seem like she doesn't care about the victims of the cases we work or care about in any of us, but she does. She just doesn't show it the way we do."

Lanny sat looking at the sky for a few minutes before she said anything, "Why did she give me up?"

Angela didn't know what to say because she didn't know the answer. Brennan had never even told her she had a kid.

"I'm not sure honey," Angela said turning to look up at the sky along with Lanny.

"She'll come around eventually." Angela said after a few minutes, "She loves you."

"She sure has a strange way of showing it." Lanny said smiling.

Angela laughed along with the young girl.

* * *

Reviews float my boat!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I know this is short but I'm sorry. But I PROMISE the next chapter we will get some answers. Not all of them just some so bare with me. The next chapter should be up tonight if my brother dosen't hog the computer like usual!! GRRRRRRR

Disclamer: don't own bones

* * *

Chapter 7

Brennan awoke the next morning to the sounds of morning traffic outside on the busy Washington streets. She had hardly slept the night before because thoughts of Lanny kept running through her mind. Why was she here? How did she find her? Was she going to keep her or send her back? These were the questions that haunted her mind as she got out of bed and headed towards the shower. An hour later Brennan grabbed her laptop bag and headed out the door making her way to her car, but she couldn't help but wonder where Lanny went last night.

Brennan parked her car and headed into the Jeffersonian only to be meet by a very furious Angela.

"Why didn't you tell me? Where you ever going to tell me? Why did you just leave her here last night? Who is the father? Do they know?" Angela asked Brennan following her into her office.

"Angela I don't really want to talk about that right now. Do we have a case?" Brennan asked trying to avoid answering all the questions.

"No we don't have a case and stop trying to avoid the questions. I'm not leaving this office until I get some answers." Angela said sitting down in the chair across from her best friend's desk making her self comfortable.

"Well then you're going to be there awhile." Brennan said dropping her stuff on her desk and walking out of the room.

Angela sighed, jumped up and ran after Brennan.

"Come on Bren," Angela said placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Talk to me. Please."

Brennan thought for a moment before answering, "Wong Foo's. Lunch."

Angela squealed happily and walked with a bounce in her step back to her office.


	9. Chapter 9

As promised here are some answers. There are still more to come. Hope you like!

Oh, I would like to give a special thanks to Aria-wolfstar and boneswhisper for all there reviews and to everyone eles that reviewed!!

Disclamer: don't own bones

* * *

Chapter 8

Angela walked happily into Wong Foo's looking for her best friend. She saw her sitting at a booth towards the back of the Chinese restaurant sipping a glass of ice tea.

"Hey Bren," Angela said sliding into the booth.

Brennan smiled.

"Hello Dr. Brennan," Sid said coming over to there table.

"Hey Sid," she said smiling at him.

"You ladies hungry?"

"Starving," Angela replied.

"Yeah I'll have something," Brennan said before Sid disappeared into the kitchen.

"So," Angela said crossing her arms and placing them on the table.

"So, what?" Brennan asked looking strangely at Angela.

"So you have some explaining to do." She said staring at the anthropologist.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Start with where Lanny came from, how it all happened."

"Well Angela I'm pretty sure you know what happened and all since you are a grown woman." Brennan said obviously confused.

"No sweetie I know that, I want to know where you were and stuff like that." Angela said laughing at her friend's response.

"Oh okay. Well I was (a/n: okay so Brennan is what, about 29 in the show so Lanny will be 13.) 14 and I was at this huge party that one of the popular kids threw. I know I wasn't popular at all but everyone was invited. Most of the kids like me didn't even show but I went anyways." Brennan paused and she and Angela thanked Sid for the food before she continued.

"My parents didn't want me to go but I still went. So I was at this party and there were a lot of older kids and kids from different schools. People were drinking too. To tell the truth it was a little frightening. Anyways, I meet this guy there and he was really nice so we talked and stuff." Brennan paused for she was being interrupted by Angela.

"What was his name?" she asked through a mouth full of noodles.

"I...," she paused, "I never actually knew his name."

Angela nearly choked on her food.

"What, you never even knew his name?" Angela said coughing.

"I know what you think but I was only14." Brennan said taking a bite of her food.

"Sorry go on," Angela said apologizing for interrupting.

"Anyways before I knew it we started drinking. I, well, someone just kind of gave it to me and I thought that it was juice so I just started drinking it. We both started to get kind of drunk and well you know the rest." Brennan said looking down at her food.

"Well, it takes two to tango," Angela said jokingly.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said confused.

"Well because…you know what, never mind. Go on," Angela said waiting for her to continue.

"So after I got totally freaked out and I ran home. I never saw or spoke to that guy again."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." Angela said trying to comfort her friend.

"It's okay Ange, I'm fine. Anyways, I never actually told my parents. They disappeared 6 months later and you could hardly tell that I was even pregnant, but when they went missing I couldn't help but wonder if they left because they found out." Brennan could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes, "Then Russ left and I went into foster care. When Lanny was born I knew that I couldn't take care of her so I put her up for adoption. I meet the family that was going to take her and they were so nice. I knew that she was going to be okay."

Angela didn't know what to say, but before she knew it Brennan was talking again.

"The family told me that I could name her so there would always be a part of me with her. So I named her Lanny, my mom liked that name. Then I watched them walk out of the room with my daughter and I couldn't help but feel a little sad." Brennan finally let go and the tears started falling freely down her face.

"Oh Bren," Angela said moving towards her and giving her a great big hug, "Of course you would feel sad. She was your daughter."

"I wish I would have kept her." Brennan said quietly enough so Angela couldn't hear her.

* * *

reviews make me happy!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating for a while. Its been crazy lately. My family has been her for like 2 weeks! They FINALLY left. So hope you like this chapter. More hopefully tommorw!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Lanny?" Brennan called into Angeles dark office.

She flicked on the light and saw Lanny sleeping on the tan coach towards the back of the office. Brennan smiled looking at her daughter. She could hardly believe that she was here. The last time she had seen her, she was bald and crying. Brennan walked over to the sleeping teenager and sat across from her in an overstuffed chair.

A few minutes later Lannys eyes flickered open. She sat up blinking a few times waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. Looking around her gaze settled on the woman sitting across from her.

"Mom?" Lanny asked not sure why she was here.

Brennan didn't know what came over her. She stood up and ran over to her daughter embracing her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lanny," she said apologizing, tears running down her face.

Lanny didn't know what to say she just wanted to stay like this forever. She wanted to stay with her mom. They soon broke apart and looked at each others tear streaked faces.

"I'm guessing you want the whole story?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Lanny said smiling at her mother.

"Bones?" Booth called into his partner's office.

He looked around and realized she wasn't there so he made his way to Angela's office to ask her where Bones was. He walked in and was surprised to see Brennan sitting on Angela's coach talking to a young teenage girl that looked really familiar.

"Hey Bones, Who's you're friend?" he asked coming over to them.

"Um…Booth this is," she paused not really sure how to tell him, "my daughter."

Booth's mouth dropped open in disbelief, when Brennan realized something; His eyes. They matched Lannys exactly. She looked from Booth to Lanny and back to Booth.

"Wow Bones. Who would have thought you had a daughter." He said tripping over his words slightly.

"I think you do to," she said quietly.

"What?!" Booth and Lanny exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

MWAHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER!!! lol!Reviews float my boat!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter!! Yeah!! I've been really busy lately. We have had people at our house everyday for the last 2 weeks!! Its been crazy! Anyways here are some more answers!

disclamier: don't own bones. duh

* * *

Chapter 10

Lanny sat on her mother's coach sipping chi tea out of a bright green mug as her mother was screaming on the phone to who she thought was her father. After what had happened earlier that day her mother took Lanny and they left the Jeffersonian and headed here. Brennan had explained to her that she wasn't ready to talk to Booth about it. A few minutes later after the yelling from the other room had stopped Brennan came over and sat next to Lanny. The two sat in awkward silence not knowing what to say. Lanny set down her mug on the coffee table in front of her and turned to her mother.

"Are you going to send me back?" Lanny asked shyly.

Brennan was surprised at the question. If she would have asked her that yesterday the answer would have most definitely been yes. But something had changed that, and she was pretty sure she knew what that was.

"No," she said looking at her daughter who was now smiling happily but suddenly the smile fell.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"If your parents I had given you up to were still alive I probably would send you back." She paused looking at the confused face that was now present on Lanny.

"You spent 13 years of your life with them. You grew up with them. And you loved them didn't you?"

Lanny nodded.

"So would you have really wanted to leave your home?" Brennan asked.

Lanny thought for a moment, "No."  
It was true Lanny grew up with them and she did love them. She had friends there she had meet before kindergarten. She had spent her childhood there, selling lemonade in the summer, building snowmen in the winter, and jumping into huge piles of leaves in the fall. She had many memories there and even thou she would have loved to live with her biological parents, she would miss her home.

"But since they passed away its different. I know what its like to be in the foster system. It's not fun and there is no way I would put my daughter through what I had to go through." Brennan said smiling at Lanny, "So that's why I have decided to keep you here with me. And because I love you."

Lanny smiled, leaned over and gave her mother a hug, "I love you to mom."

* * *

Reviews float my boat!


	12. Chapter 12

Well heres the conversation that everyone is waiting for! I'm thinking about one more chapter and possible a sequal! How does that sound??? Let me know what you think!!

Disclamer: don't own Bones

* * *

Chapter 11

Booth lay in bed starring at the ceiling unable to sleep. It wasn't the sounds of downtown Washington outside his apartment, but questions about what had happened today. Was Lanny really his daughter? When did she come here? Did Brennan have her the whole time? Was she keeping her? Booth tossed and turned until he sat up and turned on the lamp on his bedside table. He ran a hand through his hair and got up. He walked over to the window and looked out onto the street below.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

That is what Brennan heard as she rolled over and looked at the clock. In bright red numbers it read 1:13 am. She tossed off her covers and walked silently to the door hoping she wouldn't wake her sleeping daughter in the room next to hers. When she opened the door she was surprised to see the face of her partner: Seeley Booth. She looked at his dishelfed appearance.

"Can we talk?" he asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Brennan thought for a moment and walked into the hallway shutting the door behind her so she wouldn't wake Lanny.

"I'm sorry I just left earlier." He said looking around nervously.

"I'm sorry I just blurted it out!" Brennan apologized.

A few seconds of awkward silence occurred before either one spoke.

"Is she really my daughter?" Booth asked quietly looking up into Brennans eyes.

_Flashback_

_"So what's your name?" asked the sweet brown eyed boy sitting next to her._

_She hesitated before answering, "Temperance," _

_"That's a," he pause looking for the right word, "interesting name."_

_"Well then, what's yours?" she asked laughing at his remark._

_"Seeley, and I guess that's interesting to," replied the boy flirting with her._

_End flashback_

"Yes Booth, you do." She said crossing her arms and preparing herself for what she was sure was coming next.

For a few moments he just stood there looking at her and suddenly he saw himself in a situation all too familiar. He saw himself when Rebecca told him she was pregnant with Parker. He had been overjoyed that he was going to be a father. 'Marry me' is what he had said to her but she had said no and know look where he was. He only gets to see his son every other weekend. He didn't want that to happen with Lanny to. He had already missed too much of her life to miss anymore.

Brennan was about to head back into her apartment when she heard Booth.

"Wait," she turned around and looked at him.

"What know?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going back inside to get some sleep." She said a little confused at the question.

"No, I mean with Lanny and us?" he asked again.

"Well I'm going to keep Lanny and were going to be partners." She said.

"Temperance, I want to be part of _our _daughters life." He said starring into her icy blue eyes, "I want us to be more then partners. I have wanted that for a long time. And we have missed a lot in her life so I think that maybe we owe her. We owe her a life with both of her biological parents."

Brennans breath caught in her throat when he said more then partners and she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Temperance I love Lanny even thou I've only seen her once and I love you. And I will love both of you even if you think I'm crazy for saying all of this to you right now." Booth said pulling her a little closer.

"Lanny is my daughter, and you, well your strong, smart, independent woman that sometimes makes me want to scream and pull out my hair but at the same time I love you." He said watching the tears fall down her face and the smile that was begging to show upon her lips.

"Booth, I don't know what to say. All I know is that wasn't how I expected you to react." She said tripping over her words a bit.

"Well then I'm pretty sure you're not expecting this," he said happily.

She didn't get a chance to reply before booth placed his lips upon hers for a simple but passionate kiss. They broke apart at the sound of a giggle coming from Brennan's doorway. There stood Lanny in pajamas smiling at her parents.

"How long have you been there?" Brennan asked turning towards her.

"Long enough," she said walking over to Booth and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you daddy," she said smiling.

"I love you to sweet heart."

* * *

Reviews float my boat! 


	13. Chapter 13

So here is the last chapter!! I finished it!! YEAH!! So I plan on writing a sequal but I have this other story idea so I will probobly write that one first! So thank you to everyone who reviewed. you guys kept me writing!

* * *

Chapter 12

Three weeks later

Brennan walked up the stairs to her apartment, grocery bags in hand. Booth and Lanny had gone to Target to get Lannys new school supplies for her new school. Brennan had wanted to go with but Booth insisted that she should do the grocery shopping. In the end she agreed seeing as that on the rare occasions that he dose do the grocery shopping he doesn't come home with anything on the list. When she finally managed to get into her apartment she dropped the bags on the counter and noticed a white envelope sitting on the counter. Her name was neatly printed on the front. She picked it up and wondered if maybe Booth or Lanny had left it there. She opened it careful not to tear what might be inside. Once she had it opened she pulled out a letter.

_Dear Temperance,_

_I am very proud of your decision to keep Lanny. I know you gave her up for a reason but the look on your face that day told me that you saw it as a mistake, I'm glad you didn't make the same mistake twice. Yes, I was there that day, so was your mother. We just couldn't let you see us. And we didn't leave because you got pregnant; we left for your safety which you already know. _

_Ever since the day you gave her up I have been keeping an eye on her, just to make sure she was okay. She is my granddaughter after all. The reason I told social services that you wanted her to come back is because I believe that you wouldn't want her to end up like you. She is a good kid Temperance, take good care of her. Oh, and tell Booth that if he hurts Lanny or you, I'll kick his ass again! Tell Lanny I love her and that I'll keep her safe if she is ever in trouble._

_Good luck Temperance, I love you._

_Love,_

_Your father_

_P.S. Don't forget to tell Lanny her grandmother loved her to._

Brennan wiped the tears that had been falling down her face when she heard the door open. Booth and Lanny came into the room with target bags laughing and smiling. She was very glad that she meet that funny brown eyed boy.

The End

* * *

Please review 'cause otherwise my boat will sink!


End file.
